


A Night Alone

by Vulpixune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, please don't read if you are under 18!, this is straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5914732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien, or rather Chat Noir, have a night to themselves for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is literally the only time I'm going to break my "no writing nsfw for this fandom" rule, and the only reason I wrote this in the first place is because my friend Huffie dragged me kicking and screaming into the ML sin hole. [This fic is inspired by this artwork she did but be warned, it's really NSFW!](http://not-safe-for-huffie.tumblr.com/post/138705770688/im-wasted)

Marinette gulped, squeezing her thighs together and clenching Adrien’s bedsheets as he walked towards her slowly. Each step he took echoed her thudding heart, boots hitting the ground in time with her heart. A devious fire burned in his shining eyes and a hungry grin spread his lips.

God, he looked like he was ready to eat her alive. 

“You don’t have to look so nervous, little lady,” he said, voice husky as he leaned in towards her, hands resting on either side of her thighs. His flashed her a grin. “Are you afraid of a harmless stray like me?” Normally, she’d snort at that. Harmless, her ass. He was a force to be reckoned with. But right now anticipation froze her body into place and it was like she was nineteen all over again, still new to the sinful world he’d invited her into. 

Of course, that’s what they were role-playing tonight, but still. 

She remained silent, looking down demurely. She loved how tight his suit was; it gave her a perfect view of his strong thighs. 

“Excuse me, but my eyes are up here.” His hand was on her chin, lifting and pulling her face towards his. She couldn’t hold back a laugh. 

“Says the boy who I caught staring at my butt just last night?” she replied with a wink. He grinned, hot breath fanning over her lips. 

“What can I say, princess? It’s a very cute butt on an even cuter girl.” Her giggle was muffled by his lips as he swooped in to kiss her. 

Her muscles relaxed under his touch and let him take the reins. Already she was burning with desire and his hot kisses and lusty touches were only adding fuel to the fire. His hands were snaking under her shirt, claw tips tracing light designs into her most sensitive areas, their tongues were exploring each other’s mouths, and her body was pressed against his tightly, feeling every bump and depression he had. She smirked as she felt his budding erection brushing against her. Apparently, he was just as aroused as she was. Maybe it was time to tease a little. She rolled her body against his and his gasp was muffled by her lips. 

Quick as lightning, Chat grabbed her waist and pulled her off the bed. He sat down where she had been, legs spread and another lusty grin on his face. 

“Give me a show, please,” he demanded. Heart racing, Marinette stood up and gave him a smirk before turning her back to him. Her fingers caught the bottom hem of her shirt and slowly, she pulled it over her head. The cool air hit her skin, small goosebumps erupting all over. She pulled at her bra straps, freeing her arms one by one before unhooking it and letting it drop to the floor. Exhilaration was pulsing in her body and she could feel her heartbeat between her legs as she disrobed for him. Something about letting him watch her undress made her hot and bothered. She bent over and pulled her skirt down, thankful she’d came over without wearing panties. Chat let out a faint whimper, a little whimper that made her feel drunk with arousal and power. He was putty in her hands. 

Marinette turned back around to face him, letting him drink in the sight of her completely naked. His body jerked at the sight of her, a low moan leaving his lips. She exhaled at the sight of his hand rubbing the bulge in his pants and the pink blush burning under his mask. She needed him. She needed him right now. 

“Naughty kitty, you’re taking care of yourself when I’m right here?” she purred, fingertips trailing along his neck. “I guess I’ll just have to do the same.” Before she turned around she caught the aroused spark in his eyes. She sat back against him, shins sitting outside of his thighs. A breath of relief escaped her as she felt the cool material of his suit against her warm, wet entrance and his hard cock pressing into her soft flesh. 

Marinette moaned as his hands trailed up her body, claws ghosting over her soft skin and making her shudder under his touch. Slowly, she rocked her hips back and forth. Chat Noir gasped for air and tightened his grip on her. No doubt he was feeling sensitive. A lewd moan poured from her lips as delicious heat ran through her veins. He was so hard and slick underneath her and God, when his clothed tip rubbed against her clit it made her see stars. 

With each roll of her hips pleasure shocked her system and her body started begging for more. Marinette quickened her pace, rubbing against him harder. She pushed down on him, forcing his tip deeper into her folds. What wouldn’t she give to free his erection and properly ride his cock. He was panting, hot breath hitting the crook of her neck between loving kisses and harsh bites. 

Pressure and pleasure were building in her body between her hips grinding against his, his lusty kisses, and his fingers pinching and rolling her nipples. Marinette worked harder and faster against him, desperate to reach her high. His hips were bucking underneath her and pushing into her folds enough to make little jots of delicious pain shock her system. Everything released in a body-shaking bang that made her scream, white-hot pleasure exploding in her system. 

Marinette was still reeling when Chat pushed her back on the bed, frantic hands pulling at his zipper. 

“It’s my turn now,” he grunted.


End file.
